


Courageous as Chrissie

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Bad events make Jimmy feel angry with his father, both Brian and Chrissie try to help their son in the best way possible. (it takes place in the universe of Through Chrissie's eyes)





	Courageous as Chrissie

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of the story Through Chrissie's eyes

It was ironic the feeling Jimmy felt when he saw his father's car waiting for him. The 11-year-old boy was relieved to be able to leave school after that difficult day but angry because the reason for the hardships of his day was in that car, in a way.

Thank God his father was waiting in the car, Jimmy thought, his distinctive hair denouncing him, but inside the car no one would recognize him. Brian watched his son approach, ready to say hi, but Jimmy just turned and sat in the backseat without saying another word, which was very unlike him. Immediately Brian was worried.

"Jimmy, is everything okay?" He turned, wanting to look at his son.

"Yes, Dad," Jimmy said distractedly, without looking into Brian's eyes. "I just want to go home."

"All right, we'll be there right away." Brian nodded, understanding that the boy didn't want to say anything more.

The father was frightened and worried about that unusual situation. Jimmy always came back from school talking, excited about what he had learned, or sometimes quieter, but never in absolute silence. Brian knew it would be worse to ask what Jimmy had. So he focused on getting home as fast as possible, maybe Jimmy would feel better and tell him what happened.

But it seems that the effect was contrary to what Brian expected, Jimmy opened the car door and rushed inside.

"Jimmy!" Brian ran to catch up, but the boy just kept running up the stairs.

Brian shuddered at the crash that the slammed door did. There was definitely something wrong with Jimmy.

"Bri, Jimmy?" Chrissie came to see what had happened, seeing that the two of them were agitated "what was it?"

"I don't know, he came all the way home and didn't want to tell me anything." Brian let his frustration flutter.

"Didn't he say anything at all? Didn't you notice anything else that might have happened?" Chrissie's concern grew.

"No, not at all," Brian lamented. "I just wanted to know what it was, but the impression I had is that he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh no, my love, I don't think so," Mrs. May pondered "look, let him think a little alone, okay? And then I'll talk to him and try to figure out what it was."

Brian just nodded, accepting his wife's condition, and the two went to see their daughters. Little Emily received him with a huge smile, which comforted her father, but Louisa, very perceptive, noticed his sadness.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" she asked and then she missed her brother. "And where's Jimmy?"

"Jimmy ..." Brian tried.

"Jimmy is not well, my love, give him some time, okay?" said the mother, and the girl understood.

Chrissie had an idea that she thought would animate her son and then put it into practice. 20 minutes later, she knocked on Jimmy's bedroom door, respecting his privacy.

"Jimmy, it's Mommy, I made spongecake, don't you want some? You must be hungry, my love, you haven't eaten since you got home from school," Chrissie said through the door.

"Mother, this is blackmail," said the boy without opening the door.

"Okay..." Chrissie couldn't not laugh "but I brought it here, can I come and leave with you?"

The doorknob bent and Jimmy came out the door.

"I still want it, Mom." He smiled, which comforted Chrissie, and he let her in.

They sat side by side on Jimmy's bed, and Chrissie watched him eat with enthusiasm, which proved he was really hungry.

"Jimmy" his mother preferred to start the conversation very quietly, the son looked at her "your father told me that you barely said anything today on the way back from school, did something happen?"

Jimmy looked down before answering.

"It's just that I can blame Dad a little for it and I didn't want to hurt him," confessed the boy.

"Is your father to blame? How? Because he doesn't know what he did." Chrissie was confused.

"Today people started to ..." Jimmy took the courage to say "tease me because daddy is a famous guitarist. One of those days that he came to pick up me, he went inside the school, and a lot of people recognized him, and the other day they kept asking me if my father was really Brian May from Queen, although I said yes, some called me a liar, others kept asking me about the band and Uncle Freddie, and no one left me alone, Mom, I had to stay in the bathroom for a while."

Jimmy couldn't help but cry, which soon broke his mother's heart, Chrissie just hugged him, she had no words to say since it was something very delicate about what Jimmy was going through, she knew exactly what it was like to feel like this. Since when her son was younger he had already asked why his father was absent a few times and couldn't take them along with him, but now that Jimmy had grown up a little more, he understood the extensions of the downside of Brian's fame.

"I didn't want to blame Dad, I didn't mean to, but if he ... If he ..." Jimmy sobbed again.

"You can talk, my love." Chrissie had a sense of what her son was thinking. "I won't be angry with you."

"If Dad wasn't famous, I wouldn't go through with it," he said, and sniffed as he finished.

"It's okay to think so, Jimmy, really" his mother wiped his tears "you remember when you were little and I explained why your father had to work away from us? That it was a bad part of his job? He is known too much, on the one hand is also bad, because it makes us feel uncomfortable, I feel that way too, but it does happen, and it's bad, but look, you should tell this to your father."

"Tell Daddy? Isn't he going to be angry with me? It's as if I wish he weren't a guitarist, and he loves to play guitar" Jimmy was still worried.

"No son, believe me, you'd better tell him how you feel." Chrissie insisted on the advice. "I know he'll understand you, because a long time ago, before you were born, I felt exactly like you, I hid this from your father until hIcould no more, until I told him when he realized that I was sad, and he understood me, and after that, I managed to deal with his and the uncles' fame much better. Besides, your dad was very worried about you and I think he deserves to know what's going on."

"I ... I'll talk to him, I will," Jimmy decided, a little louder, sighing.

Chrissie just hugged him again and they went downstairs together.

"Hey, Jimmy, I thought you weren't going to show up any more," Louisa teased when she saw her brother, but she was half serious.

"I'm fine, Lou, I'm fine now," Jimmy assured his sister.

"Imy!" Emily ran to him a little staggering, which Jimmy thought was cute.

"Hu Emily." He took her in his lap.

"Well, Bri," Chrissie said to her husband, helping her son begin the difficult conversation. "Jimmy wants to talk to you, I'm going for a walk with the girls in the meantime."

"All right." Brian looked at his son for confirmation and the boy nodded, showing that everything was fine.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Chrissie pushed Emily into her lap, kissed Brian goodbye, and took Louisa's hand, coming out with her.

Rather, she gave Jimmy an encouraging look.

"So ... what do you want to talk about, son?" Brian started, sitting down next to the boy on the living room sofa.

"It's just ..." Jimmy looked away, creating courage. "There's been a really bad thing at school with me today. They ... They were teasing me because you ... You're a famous artist, and I was sad about it, even though I didn't want to be, it's ... sometimes it's bad for you to be famous daddy."

"Oh my son, that's just it?" Brian frowned. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, I'm really am, but look, sometimes I don't like being famous either, there's a bad side to it, but I love being a guitarist, it's one of the consequences of my job, and I always have to get used to it. I know it's not easy, but you can tell me when you feel like this, I won't feel hurt."

"That's what Mom said." Jimmy remembered the conversation.

"Your mother must have told you she felt that too, didn't she?" Brian deduced and Jimmy confirmed "because your mother knows how to handle it better than I do, I confess, because she knows who I am besides being a guitarist, while people only see my artist side. For me, the most important thing is my family, taking care of you, that's who I am, mainly. Don't let anything or anyone else convince you otherwise."

"Right," the boy managed to smile, which warmed his father's heart.

"Your mother, even frightened, she realized she should face things like what you went through and she did, she discovered a courage she didn't even know she had," Brian went on, "and I'm sure you have too. Be determined to show that you are Jimmy May, not the guitarist's son, but only Jimmy with so many other characteristics that form who you are, my son that I love so much."

"Thank you, Dad." Jimmy hugged Brian, which made up for all the silence the boy had made before "I love you, too."

"I love you," his father repeated, kissing his son's face.

As soon as they broke up, Brian had an idea for a new song.

"I'll be right back, Jimmy," he announced, which made the boy laugh.

"New song?" Jimmy guessed, and Brian nodded.

Some time later, the father returned to the room with a guitar and his old notebook for songwriting. He began to sketch some chorus, in which two appeared.

One had to do with determination, to want so much more, and the other was about courage, with a direct reference to Chrissie.

Brian started working on the first idea. He hummed "I want it all ..." as he searched for the chord that fit the melody. Then he found two more, and his chords was almost ready.

"I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now ..." he sang and played, which made him smile at the composition.

"I liked it and I get it," Jimmy commented.

"Good, because you inspired me," Brian smiled. "It's about wanting what you want, not what others want, no matter what they think."

Jimmy nodded and watched his father continue to compose, something he had inherited from his mother.

Chrissie returned with the girls at that moment, which made her happy to see that her boys were much better. Jimmy would deal better with all the fame that involved the May family when he was older, but no matter when he needed it, he would always have the support of his parents.


End file.
